


Trick or Treat

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Hux has a question for Kylo when he gets home, and Kylo gets something he never expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short I'm sorry! I'm trying hard to get this and the next one finished - the final part is already written and I have been very strict on myself to keep it all posted in order!
> 
> Please remember if isn't your thing you're not obligated to read.

Annoyingly it was late before Kylo got home. Hux had done the place up a little more for trick or treaters, and there were more spiders and bats stuck to the screen door than Kylo remembered being there in the morning. Four pumpkins with LED candle lights inside them stood guarding the porch, grinning malevolently at him as he stepped up to the door. It was unlocked, and he gratefully pushed his way inside and took a handful of candy from the huge bowl sitting on the table in the hallway.

"I'm home!" he called out, heading towards the den where he guessed Hux was hiding out. He quickly changed path when he smelled food.  
"Hey!" Hux greeted, grinning and licking some sauce from his finger. He stepped up to Kylo and kissed him as if he hadn't seen him for days. It felt like that to Kylo too, and he hugged Hux close to him, sighing in relief that he was finally home.

"I got your text," Hux said, running his hand down Kylo's chest as he pulled back from the kiss. "Dinner's almost ready."

"What are we having?"

"Spaghetti meatballs. Want to go get changed?"

Kylo nodded, kissing Hux again before letting him go. Getting out of his work clothes sounded like a good idea. As he left the kitchen Hux gave him another broad grin and Kylo felt it picking up his mood even more. He guessed Hux was getting into the Halloween spirit and was looking forward to spending the rest of their evening together.

After putting on a far more comfortable pair of jeans and a warm sweater Kylo went back to the kitchen where Hux was setting out dishes for the food. He hugged him from behind, crowding so close he could feel the way Hux tensed and then relaxed with an excited shiver. He turned in Kylo's arms, wrapping around him sensually. Kylo had to have imagined the flicker of nervousness he thought saw in the mischievous grin Hux gave.

"Trick or treat?" he asked in a low, inviting voice. Kylo couldn't help giving a soft growl, warming at Hux's words.

"Treat," he decided in a heartbeat, his mind already racing over all the possibilities it could be. The food was still cooking, but it wasn't as if they couldn't turn the heat down and postpone it a few minutes - and it wasn't as if they hadn't done that before.

Kylo wasn't prepared for what Hux did next though. He was confused when he pulled something out of his pocket and held it up in the space between them, looking both excited and afraid. It took a moment for his brain to register what he was seeing.

"Is that...?"

He slowly took from Hux, staring at the little display window.

"It's positive," Hux said softly.

Kylo stared at the pregnancy test for another few seconds as everything fell into place and what Hux said registered. All of a sudden he didn't know what to say or how to express the joy bubbling up inside.

"You're... we're...?"

He was grinning so widely it hurt, and Hux smiled as he nodded in confirmation. Giddy with excitement Kylo hugged Hux fiercely, laughing as he picked him up and spun him round.

"We're going to have a baby!"

Hux was laughing too, clinging to him and kissing Kylo's face as he was carefully put back down.

"We're going to have a baby," Hux echoed, smiling brightly.

Kylo kissed him, forgetting for the longest time where they were and that their dinner was very close to over cooking. It didn't really matter. Hux was pregnant with his child, and Kylo couldn't be happier.


End file.
